


Beyond my control

by cherik_and_fassavoy, veliri



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri/pseuds/veliri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... иногда Майкл думает, что Джеймс просто издевается, но лучше бы это было именно так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond my control

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> 

— Знаешь, — пьяно улыбается Джеймс, подпирая ладонью щеку, — я так люблю свою жену!

«Заебись», — думает Майкл. — «Вот просто о-ху-ен-но».

Джеймс Макэвой любит свою жену и ведет себя так, будто мечтает, чтобы его выебали в ближайшей подсобке.

— ...Майкл?

— Энн-Мари потрясающая, — вполне искренне отзывается Фассбендер с третьего раза и залпом допивает свой бурбон (лучшей выпивки тут не найти). — Передавай ей от меня привет. То ризотто было просто невероятное! — он вспоминает, как Джеймс кормил его чем-то, с гордостью заявляя, мол, «жена меня не забывает».

... иногда Майкл думает, что Джеймс просто издевается, но лучше бы это было именно так.

Они снимают «Первый класс», почти закончили, и Майкл уже успел устать от Джеймса и его закидонов.

-х-

— Знаешь, это было просто шедеврально! — трещит Джеймс и виснет на его руке. Майкл на девяносто девять и девять десятых процента уверен, что тот издевается, потому что...

— Четыре раза, Джим? Серьезно? — сдержанно интересуется он. Журналисты как с ума посходили — все только и пишут про химию не только между персонажами, но и между исполнителями главных ролей.

«Сенсация! Джеймс Макэвой признался, что у него был секс с Майклом Фассбендером!»

Спешите видеть, блядь.

— Круто придумал, правда? — на миг в глазах Макэвоя мелькает что-то странное, но в итоге он улыбается еще шире. — Фансервис должен быть крутым!

— Должен, — натянуто улыбается Майкл. — Ты абсолютно прав.

Он смотрит, как Макэвой, задумавшись, медленно облизывает губы, и не знает, чего хочет больше, — ударить Джеймса или поцеловать этот отвратительно-грязный шотландский рот.

-х-

Майкл все пытается понять, что такого особенного в Джеймсе, почему к нему тянет, как магнитом. Дело в его невозможных совершенно глазищах? Или этих вечно красных искусанных губах? «Но я же не девица, чтобы вестись на это», — с раздражением думает Майкл.

Джеймс ни разу не облегчает ему задачу. На совместных интервью садится близко-близко, трогает все время — за плечо, за колено, заявляется в номер Майкла в половину пятого утра в килте и с бутылкой джина под мышкой. Говорит, счастливо улыбаясь: «Я так люблю тебя, чувак!». И лезет обниматься.

Майклу хочется завыть. Потому что он не железный.

-х-

— Мне так нравится сценарий, — тараторит Джеймс, глотая слова. — Жаль, у нас с Фассбендером не так уж много совместных сцен.

Он говорит что-то еще: об изломанном Чарльзе, о целях и средствах, о Хэнке и Рейвен — Майкл не очень-то слушает. Они готовятся к съемкам сиквела, завтра первый рабочий день для них двоих, Майкл не видел Джеймса пару месяцев, но уже смертельно от него устал — от бесконечной трескотни, от взглядов, от которых бросает в жар, от навязчивых прикосновений.

Джеймс ничего не замечает — ни голода в глазах Майкла, ни того, как он пытается скинуть руку, по-хозяйски заброшенную на шею.

Джеймс приходит вечером, тарабанит в дверь трейлера, вваливается внутрь и заявляет, что соскучился.

Майкл наливает ему чаю (завтра съемки, так что ничего более крепкого они не употребляют), садится напротив и терпит, терпит потоки болтовни, изливающиеся изо рта, этого невыносимого шотландского рта.

В какой-то момент Джеймс встает, начинает ходить по трейлеру, трогать вещи.

— ... понимаешь, да? У них же действительно великая любовь, — возбужденно вещает он.

— У кого? — выныривает из размышлений о чужой и явно гетеросексуальной заднице Майкл.

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь? — возмущается Макэвой. — У Чарльза и Эрика, конечно! 

Майкл, если честно, не слушает вообще. В данный момент ему как-то ровно на Чарльза и Эрика. А Джеймс продолжает трепаться и говорить о том, что вот у них с Майклом тоже любовь, большая и светлая.

Майкл сдается.

— Любовь, говоришь? — в два шага оказывается он рядом с Джеймсом и вжимает того в стену. — Большая и светлая, секс по утрам, или каждый вторник, или всего четыре раза? — угрожающе шипит он. Макэвой не сопротивляется, и это почему-то распаляет еще больше.

Рука Майкла кажется огромной, когда смыкается на чужом горле.

Джеймс вдруг всхлипывает, смотрит каким-то больным, шальным взглядом. И подается навстречу. Словно этого и добивался, словно давно хотел... 

Майкл выдыхает шумно и сильнее сжимает пальцы, сильнее вжимает в стену, целует жадно и грубо. Джеймс закрывает глаза, жмурится изо всех сил, но отвечает на поцелуй.

У Майкла слегка едет крыша, он с трудом себя контролирует, почти вбивает свое колено между чужих ног, и Джеймс вдруг трется о Майклово бедро, так сладко и упоительно. Когда их губы ненадолго размыкаются, Джеймс приоткрывает глаза, и зрачки у него огромные, во всю радужку. Совершенно безумные. Майкл понимает, что все еще держит его за горло, порывается убрать руку, но его запястье перехватывают чужие пальцы:

— Нет, — хрипло просит Джеймс, и Майкла прошивает насквозь.

Джеймса это заводит.

Ему нравится, что контроль в чужих руках.

Он _доверяет._

Майкл чуть ли не рычит и не целует — почти кусает податливо приоткрытые губы.

Джеймс что-то стонет ему прямо в рот, бесстыдно трется. Майкл чуть сильнее сжимает пальцы, и голубые глаза темнеют до черноты, превращаются в две бездонные воронки, следы от ядерных взрывов. Майкл ослабляет хватку и жадно наблюдает, как Джеймс лихорадочно глотает кислород.

Свободной рукой Майкл, после некоторой возни, справляется с молнией на джинсах Макэвоя. Он даже не тянет их вниз — слишком торопится, просто забирается в ширинку, под белье, грубовато сжимает, вырывая протяжный всхлип, завибрировавший в горле прямо под его ладонью. От этого ведет так, что перед глазами темнеет, а колени подгибаются. Майкл сдавливает сильнее, и Джеймс приоткрывает рот, пытаясь втянуть в себя столь необходимый воздух, но Майкл не дает ему, целует снова, выпивает каждый гортанный стон.

Когда из отчаянно сверкающих глаз окончательно пропадает осмысленность, Майкл вновь разжимает хватку, любуется красными следами на светлой коже, очерчивает их губами. Джеймс почти багрово-красный, дышит тяжело, загнанно, втягивая воздух в легкие с каким-то присвистом. И отчаянно толкается в ласкающую руку. У него крепко стоит, и Майкл чувствует — до финишной прямой совсем близко.

— Еще, — еле разлепив губы, почти неслышно шепчет Джеймс на выдохе.

Каким-то образом Майкл понимает, что именно он имеет в виду.

Продолжая дрочить Джеймсу в каком-то совершенно сумасшедшем ритме, Майкл делает то, о чем его просят. Пальцы ложатся на красные отметины и надавливают; кажется, еще немного усилий, и раздастся хруст, но Майкл не переходит грань, останавливаясь ровно там, где нужно, чувствуя, как по телу Джеймса прокатывается крупная дрожь, как влажно становится во второй ладони.

Джеймс буквально съезжает по стенке и силится отдышаться, кашляет, ноги его не держат, он так и сидит с расстегнутой ширинкой. Майкл нервно облизывает пересохшие губы: собственное возбуждение накрыло резко и сильно. Он пошатывается и вдруг чувствует руки Джеймса на своих бедрах, тот смотрит снизу вверх неожиданно диким, голодным взглядом, а потом трется щекой о пах, прямо сквозь джинсы, и неожиданно этого оказывается достаточно. Майкл смотрит на Джеймса и кончает от одного только вида, от легкого, почти невинного давления. Как какой-то прыщавый подросток. Становится стыдно, жарко и до одури хорошо, и он просто падает рядом, на пол, даже не делая попыток стянуть с себя джинсы и перепачканное белье.

Джеймс кладет ему голову на плечо, щеки Майкла касается теплое, неровное дыхание.

— Кажется, теперь очередь профессора Ксавье носить водолазки под горло, — все еще раскрасневшийся Макэвой немного сипит, но выглядит довольным и умиротворенным. Скосив глаза, Майкл видит, как уже наливаются цветом оставленные им отметины. Какой-то совсем уже неприлично-интимный знак принадлежности.

«Ты сознательно меня доводил?» — хочет спросить Майкл, но почему-то молчит, не уверенный, нужно ли ему знать правдивый ответ. Нужно ли вообще что-то спрашивать и о чем-то говорить — о них, об Энн-Мари, о том, что будет потом. Впервые в жизни Майкл не хочет загадывать дальше ближайших десяти минут. Зато на их счет он совершенно уверен: нужно немного сместиться и найти чужие губы своими.


End file.
